Kimi ga Iru
by blueangel326
Summary: Sometimes, I wonder what it’s like to be a girl. But most times, I enjoy being her man." Ten short moments that say it all.


**Disclaimer: BA326 does not own Soul Eater. It is created by Okubo Atsushi and licensed by Bones.**

**Holidae Inn by Chingy**

"Soul, how come you don't spend any of your family's money?"

Soul looked up from the TV and shrugged. "It never occurred to me. Why? You want something?"

Maka's eyed widened in surprise. "N-No. The thought's just always crossed my mind, you know, since you don't really talk about your family or anything."

"I'd really rather not think of them."

"Oh." Maka blushed in embarrassment, returning to her novel. The plot was getting intense before warm breath crept over the skin of her neck. "S-Soul?"

"Why worry about them when you're all I need as family? Unless you saw something you like…?"

Maka flushed, but then turned around facing him. "Mm…maybe."

"What?"

"You."

**Saiku (Death Note)**

"SOUL!"

"Gotcha!" Soul reached out for Maka's hand and immediately transformed into his scythe form.

"You know, this is our last soul – the witch's soul we've needed."

Maka could feel Soul chuckling inside the weapon. "Yeah, I know. And this time, it isn't a stupid magical cat."

"Ready?"

"More than ever."

"Then, don't make me regret this." And they charged.

**Give It Away by Red Hot Chili Peppers**

"You know, Maka. I don't enjoy how you're always flirting with Kid and hanging around all those guys at school. You know, there's only so much that I can stand before something of mine is touched."

Maka backed up and bumped into the kitchen counter. "Um, Soul? A-Are you okay?"

"Okay? Pft, I've never felt better my entire life. I just witnessed my possession trying to steal away into someone else's hands."

Maka tried to brazenly advance on her partner too, though her voice faltered. "E-Excuse me? What's this talk about 'your possession' and 'yours?' Not once have you ever showed any interest, and I can't wait all my life to find someone when an idiot of a partner doesn't even try to look at me."

Soul put on a smirk. "'Never showed interest?' Ha! That's rich. You're just blind, stupid."

Maka growled. "Oh yeah? Then name one time!"

"Easy. Now."

"Wha-"

He made his move.

**Houseki no Namida by HIGH and MIGHTY Color**

"Maka!"

"Get out of my face, jerk!"

"Wait! At least listen to me first!"

"Oh? What's there to listen to? It's all just a bunch of bullshit. You AND Papa can just go to hell!"

Soul grabbed Maka's wrist and wrapped her tightly in his arms, not letting her go.

"Let go!" She screamed. She tried to fight her way through Soul's arms, but he was much stronger than her. She even managed to knee him right between the legs. He grunted, but his grip didn't weaken at all. Tears welling up in her eyes, she gave up, grabbing hold of Soul's shirt. "Why?" she whispered.

"Because I would never let you go."

**Hollywood by Red Hot Chili Peppers**

"You know, Soul. I never imagined you to be one to like traveling." Soul raised an eyebrow at her as he walked his bike from the back.

"How so?"

"Well, you just seem like too much of a homebody to actually get up and go anywhere. I mean, yeah, you have your bike, but you always look so…I don't know…"

"'Happy?'"

Maka looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah. Happy, whenever we go somewhere."

"Perhaps. Riding this bike, I feel like I can go anywhere. And do anything. I just feel…free."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's a rush on this baby. Like there's nothing in this world that can hold me back. And I have a pretty girl to hold onto me." Soul winked.

Maka's cheeked flushed before she flashed him a smirk. "Is that so? And who is this 'pretty girl'?"

"Someone important to me."

"I hope she is."

**Mystic Cave (Sonic Music)**

"Sooouuul…slow dooowwn," Maka whined from behind.

"No way!"

"We're already late. It doesn't make a difference if you speed out of here. I mean, we're already lost."

"Who said we were lost?! I know _exactly_ where I'm going."

"Right, and I can grow wings."

"Well, _I_ thought you were an angel."

"Whatever. Just get us out of this place."

"Anything, angel."

**Zetsubou Billy by MAXIMUM the Hormone**

"Soul?"

"Huh?"

"Sometimes, I wish I could understand why weapons and meisters were born."

"That's dumb. To get rid of all the kishin eggs and stop witches from killing people. Duh, Maka."

*MAKA CHOP*

"Hey! What was that for?"

"I know THAT. I mean, how is it that we were born to do Soul Resonance? How is it that people were born for the sole purpose of stopping kishins and witches? There had to have been a time when people like us didn't exist."

Maka felt warmth spread through her waist as Soul embraced her. "It had to have been horrible."

"Yeah."

"Because you weren't there."

**Road Trippin' by Red Hot Chili Peppers**

"Oi, Maka! Check this out!"

"Huh? What is it, Black Star?"

Maka walked over to where Black Star stood and noticed his hands behind his back, grinning like a demon. "What are you up to?" she cautioned.

"Just come here!" Maka walked over to him slowly, ready to Maka Chop. Suddenly, Black Star sprang at her, revealing a piece of mistletoe in his hand.

"Ack!" Maka tried to step back and slipped. She waited for the hit, but it never came. Soul held her in his left arm with his right posed threateningly at Black Star, glinting from the blade he sprouted. Black Star backed away but only to get hit on the head by Tsubaki.

"Idiot," she mumbled.

"Let's go, Maka, before I do something that I won't regret."

Maka just nodded. "Y-yeah."

As the two walked away with Soul's arm still holding Maka firmly against him, Black Star chuckled, "See? I told you I could get them closer!"

Tsubaki shook her head. "Hopeless."

**Stay on the Ground by Armor for Sleep**

"Two months."

"What?"

"Two months…since she moved in with her dad."

"Dude, you really need to get your mind off of her. Moping around isn't going to bring her back any sooner."

"You don't get it, Star. She's not going to come back. She would NEVER try to put up with him, and look what I made her do."

"Maybe you've had too much to drink. I mean, when did you turn emo, dude?"

"_She_ made me this way. I mean, I've never touched hard liquor before, and look at what you're doing. You're serving me straight Bicardi. I've never had this shit before!"

"Man, you really are losing it."

"How can I not when she's left me?!"

**Gasoline by Audioslave**

Sometimes, I wonder what it's like to be a girl. PMSing all the time, mood swings everywhere, smacking guys like they did something wrong, and these mysterious "cramps" that appear every once in a while. Being a girl is such a _bitch_.

It's amazing that cool guys like me can still stick around. I mean, I've lasted four years with a temperament that erupts like a volcano and goes off like a landmine. The slightest thing can set her off, seriously. One wrong move will leave me with a splitting headache, literally. She complains all the time how I'm insensitive and don't consider what my actions do to others.

Really, it's all lies. I know how my actions affect others:

I remark on her nearly flat-chest, and she goes red-faced.

I yank at her pigtails, and she's irritated.

I call her stupid, and a book smacks me.

I say her name, and she gives me all her attention.

The slightest touch on her side makes her shiver.

A nip on her ear will have her submitting to me.

I take her lips, and she surrenders all control.

Sometimes, I wonder what it's like to be a girl. But most times, I enjoy being her man.

**So this is my attempt at the "10 Song Shuffle Fiction," and I couldn't help but write a majority of fluff scenes, no matter how lame they turned out. I'm sorry if they're not that great, but I did my best without cheating too much by pausing the songs. And I have to admit that most of these don't fit with the song since I didn't know half the songs. I was using a friend's playlist for a challenge. Well, thanks for reading!**


End file.
